


Spongebob's revenge

by d_daydreaming, Justasunflower



Category: Your mom - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Drama, Lucas do jjfgkjdgdfjkfd, M/M, Murder, Sexy, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, kidnapping ness and forcefeeding him legos, unironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_daydreaming/pseuds/d_daydreaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasunflower/pseuds/Justasunflower
Summary: Spongebob was deeply in love with Sans the skeleton, but will Sans ever return the feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

"Please seal the void in my heart" cried spongebob, gripping the blue hoodie that belonged to sans. "I need you... Sans I can't live without you!" Tears gathered around the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Spongebob, but I'm already seeing komaeda." Spongebob choked on his breath as the world stopped around him. 'His ex... Komaeda.' Spongebob watched brokenly as sans walked away into the distance, hand in hand with Komaeda Nagito.  
Spongebob wiped his tears, dusting off his pants. "It'll be ok, spongebob...." He mumbled to himself. He dragged himself back to his messy old apartment, sunny apartment 203. Spongebob crawled into his bed, wrapping the worn blanket around his square body and fell into a restless sleep. He awoke to the sound of his alarm, the same one he heard every single day. Spongebob groaned and began to get ready for the day. He wasn't prepared, for Sans worked at the Mach pizza with him. He pushed open the door and made his way to the front counter, avoiding eye contact until he looked straight at Sans. Sans was lip-locked with Komaeda right infront of his eyes. Spongebob's eyes widened in surprise and he backed away, hurt. "S-Sans... I can't believe you. You b...broke my heart you motherfucker!" Spongebob ran away sobbing, tears flowing down his face. 'M..Maybe squidward can fix this...' Squidward's house was in his sights, spongebob approached the door and knocked anxiously. The door slowly opened after a while. "....Spongebob?"


	2. Consoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob confides in squidward, possibly creating a budding relationship.

"Spongebob......?" Squidward looks at him, concern in his eyes. "S-Sans he...." Spongebob sobbed into Squidward's shirt. "Sh... It's ok spongebob..." Squidward said, returning the embrace. Squidward guided spongebob into the house, ignoring the screams of Ness who was locked in the closet. Ness sobbed and chewed on legos. "SHUT UP, NESS." Squidward screamed and kicked the closet door. The screams came to a stop and the only noise you could hear was Ness crying. "Pk sad..." Ness mumbled. Squidward guided Spongebob to the couch and turned on the tv. Spongebob turned his attention to the tv, attempting to forget his problem. "What happened, Spongebob?" Spongebob met Squidward's eyes. "S-Sans.. He's in a... In a relationship with Komaeda." Squidward made a shocked face. "Nagito...? God spongebob, I'm so sorry." Squidward pulled Spongebob closer to him, burying his face into the crook of Spongebob's neck. "Komaeda..." Spongebob growled. Their plan has only just begun.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob and Squidward's plan begins to form. Just what are they plotting?

"We can't let Komaeda take sans from me like this again! It already happened before and I won't let it happen again!" Spongebob cried. "I have an idea," Squidward started. "If we were to eliminate Komaeda... You would have Sans all to yourself again." Spongebob looked up, surprised. "You don't mean killing him right!?" Squidward didn't meet his eyes. "Squidward! We cannot just kill someone!" Squidward still stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. "You don't understand spongebob. Komaeda is not a good person." He said. "But squidward... We can't just kill him because I'm upset." Squidward gripped spongebob by the shoulders. "Spongebob, I'm serious. Komaeda has killed people before and he WILL kill Sans if they stay in a relationship. We must get rid of him here and now." The tone of his voice was completely serious. "I understand... Spongebob mumbled. Squidward nodded in agreement. It was time to begin planning.

Several hours had passed as Squidward and Spongebob had begun to plan out what they were going to do. "So... That's our complete plan?" Spongebob asked squidward. Squidward nodded, grinning devilishly. "He'll never see it coming."


	4. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob and squidward put their plan into action

As squidward thought more and more about the plan it began to seem crazier than before. He decided to confront the sponge about it. "B-Baka!" Yelled squidward after getting the surprised sponge's attention. "We cant do something like that!" The squid cried out in disbelief.

"Oh squiddy... Anything is possible if you put your mind to it... Now... we have to find komaeda and trap that son of a bitch!" Spongebob cackled like an evil witch.

"Of course..." muttered squidward. The odd duo began walking in the dead of night to komaeda house. Knocking on the door, they both quickly hid on both sides of the dark opening of the house. Komaeda nagito opened the door and spongebob jumped out with a rag of chloroform on it and held it to komaeda mouth while squidward held him down. Quickly komaeda passed out and their plan was going smoothly. But little did they know, sans had been on the couch seeing the whole thing go on.


End file.
